His Neck of the Woods
by fresitaazul
Summary: This story begins during the episode Threads. Sam shows up at Jack's house and stays for dinner with him and Kerry. After this visit, many things will change between Sam and Jack and SG1's future.
1. Chapter 1

HIS NECK OF THE WOODS

TITTLE: "His Neck of the Woods"

AUTHOR: fresitaazul

RATING: Older Teens

CATEGORY: Angst/Romance

PAIRING: Sam and Jack

SPOILERS: Season 7 (Lost City), Season 8 (Threads)

SUMMARY: This idea was born after a suggestion brought up in the Sam/Jack yahoo group and I borrowed this particular scene from "Threads". It takes place when Sam shows up at Jack's house and before she returns to the SGC to find Jacob is sick. It would have been fun if Sam's phone hadn't rang and she would have stayed that afternoon with Jack and Kerry. Hope you enjoy it because I had a lot of fun writing it! I may write a sequel if I get some feedback. Please! It's the first fiction I post.

WARNINGS: Some references to sex and minor language. I must warn you, I am not a Pete and Kerry hater. Since neither one ended up with Sam and Jack, I treat them with respect. There is mention of both in this piece and I put them in a good light.

DISCLAIMER: The characters used in this story DO NOT belong to me. I'm just borrowing them for fun. I am not getting any money for this and don't expect to either.

ARCHIVE: YES!

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Special thanks to Katy for your help with reading it and helping me with your enthusiasm and advise. Also, to my mom for her support and excitement on my new-found love for writing fan fiction. 

Here goes, enjoy!

Sitting frozen behind the wheel of her Volvo, Sam Carter felt her mouth dry and her hands sweat as she stared at the house in front of her and watched the smoke coming from the backyard, clearly confirming he was there maybe enjoying a beer and grilling. She had been parked in his driveway for what seemed like an eternity, so she instinctively checked her watch to confirm the grotesque amount of time she had been sitting in her car while her mind raced at amazing speed thinking how wrong it was for her to be there. She let a soft sigh escape her mouth as she realized it had only been ten minutes since she arrived and weakly closed her eyes in dismay, realizing she was parked dead, unable to move her hands and open the door. A weak smile brushed her lips as she confirmed she had absolutely no courage to face him or herself for that matter, but being that it was the sixth or seventh time she was there, she tried not to remember, she decided it was now or never… funny how a cliché defined the situation she found herself in. So with her mind set, she took a final glimpse of the diamond ring she wore in the finger of her left hand and opened the car door quickly before she listened to her head once again and drove away, like she had done all those times before.

Walking slowly, she felt her knees getting weaker and weaker as she approached the back yard of her Commanding Officer. She had been at his house in many occasions, but not since the last year or so. She cringed as she tried to recall what was the last time she had been there and almost turned around as she remembered it was since he had returned from Stasis after being frozen in Antarctica. Pete and she had started dating then, but it wasn't serious. After she feared he would die because of the Ancient Download in his mind, she had been determined to tell him how she felt. Off course, Daniel and Teal'c had showed up right before she spoke and threw herself in his arms for a long, awaited kiss. Their timing back then and even now, had been for the best. What would she have done after such a scene and him returning to become the Base Commanding Officer? Things would have been too awkward between them and then there was the issue of the rules and regulations that had hunted them for eight long years. She shook her head as the mixed thoughts of how this was a very bad idea kept popping in her mind. She made a sudden stop and breathed deeply, convincing herself that she had to do this now, before it was too late. The memory of Pete showing her the house he had just bought for them made her stomach turn because he was a good man and he loved her. And now, she was about to finally admit and speak out loud that she was making a mistake, a very big one. After that, her breaking his heart was inevitable, but she had to know if her overcooked feelings for another man were reciprocated.

As she turned around the house slightly, she found him pouring a more than necessary quantity of beer in the grill, causing a huge cloud of smoke to cover him entirely. She smiled as she thought about how he honestly believed everything could be seasoned with beer. Quickly shaking the trail of her thoughts again, she walked closer to him as steadily as she could and forced a smile, "Hi, Sir!"

General Jack O'Neill turned his head to his left quickly towards the person standing a few feet away backyard. "Carter!" He felt the speed of his heart increase considerably.

"Sorry to bother you at home like this, but…"

He interrupted her, gazing to the inside of the house quickly, then back at her, "How'd you know I was here?"

"I saw the smoke," She said with a soft and nervous smile.

He brushed the ashes from his blue shirt and eyebrows, "Oh, yeah" He looked up at her again.

She swallowed the huge lump that had formed in her throat and tried her best to meet his puzzled eyes, "Look, is this o.k.? I mean, I should've called first, but…" She trailed off, not knowing what excuse to give for her lack of manners. He was obviously uncomfortable by her sudden visit.

"No, it's o.k. I mean… it's fine." There was an odd silence between then, until he finally spoke again, "So, what brings you to this neck of the woods on such a fine day, in my backyard?" He asked in a light tone.

"Well, actually," She cleared her throat, "I-I've been sitting on your driveway for the last ten minutes trying to work up the nerve to come and talk to you," She swallowed hard again.

He didn't say anything, simply raised his eyebrows.

"The…The truth is, I've been trying to work up the nerve for a lot longer than that," Yet again, she swallowed the stupid lump that she just couldn't get rid of.

"Oh?"

"Pete put a down payment on a house." She blurted out suddenly.

"Well, that's great!" He said, trying his best to sound sincere and excited for her.

"It's a beautiful house," She said, more to herself than to him.

"But…" He continued, raising his eyebrows at her.

"See, the…. The truth is," She swallowed again, followed by a quick clearing of her throat, "I'm having second thoughts about the wedding." She looked at him expectantly, hoping that he would understand and she wouldn't have to say anything else.

Jack tilted his head slightly, "Why?"

"See.. th-the closer it gets, the more I get the feeling that I'm making a big, huge mistake," She looked at him, he looked at her, exchanging the gazes that told each other what had remained unspoken between them for the last four years.

Jack knew exactly why she was telling him she was having second thoughts, and that scared the hell out of him. After she got engaged, he truly believed the feelings they once shared had died and he had tried his best to let her go. Now, when he was finally beginning to feel o.k. again, she threw this at him! He couldn't do it, he couldn't let her throw her happiness away for simple doubts, probably the proverbial 'cold feet'. So, what did General O'Neill do? He hid his head in the ground and ignored the obvious. "Look… Carter… I don't know what…"

"Look, I'm sorry to bother you with this, but… there's actually a very good reason why I'm bothering you with this, and if I don't tell you now, I might…never…" Her voice faded as she heard a female voice coming from inside the house.

"Jack, I looked everywhere and I could not find it!" Agent Kerry Johnson cut her words as she found the blonde Lt. Colonel standing still in front of her. They smiled at each other awkwardly and she looked at Jack quickly, then at Sam again, "Colonel Carter." She said, politely.

"Miss… Johnson," Jack said, introducing the young brunette to Sam. "We were just meeting here, in my backyard on this fine day, to… discuss the state of affairs," He moved around carelessly, spilling the beer he held in his hand all over the deck's floor.

Sam looked at him, then down to the ground raising her eyebrows in disbelieve – this could NOT be happening to her. After the amount of effort and courage it had taken her to drag herself and stand there at that moment, he confirmed he was sleeping with the CIA agent, a fact she had suspected when she saw her in his office the day before. She kicked herself mentally for making a fool of herself and prayed to God she could take off and run from there as fast as possible.

"Well, this is… awkward," Kerry said lightly, smiling and looking on Jack and Sam's direction.

"Ya think…" Sam murmured between her teeth.

"Jack didn't want anyone at the SGC to… know about…us..." Kerry continued as Jack approached her and took the potato salad and napkins from her hands, and then returned to his spot by the grill.

Sam looked at him and then at Kerry swallowing away her pride, once again, "No, really, this is my fault, I should've not come unannounced like this," She gazed at Jack, who was obviously trying to avoid her eyes.

Kerry noticed how Jack had not said a word and tried her best to lighten up the mood as she shrugged, "Well, now that you're here… why don't you just stay," Sam looked at her, "I'm sure there's enough char meat on the grill for all three of us." She smiled at Sam in reassurance.

Jack lifted the steak fork showing the burned piece of meat hanging from it and raising his eyebrows with a nervous smile.

"No, thanks, really… I should…" Sam gestured to the exit of the backyard with her hand.

"Oh, please Colonel. I assure you, we would love the company. Like Jack said, it's a beautiful day and I've been dying to meet you!" Kerry continued with the most sincere tone.

Sam looked at the younger woman and her heart dropped to the bottom of her stomach. She was beautiful, and she seemed kind and sweet. She took another glance at Jack, as Kerry joined him by the grill, both of them looking at her expectantly. "Well, I- I…"

Kerry gazed at Jack for a moment, as if asking him to say something, so he smiled and leaned down to open the cooler on the floor to take a beer from it, "Carter," He said as he walked towards her and handed her the bottle, "You haven't had my special steaks in a while. I think you should stay and tell me if I have seriously improved or if I should give up on grilling all together."

Sam's heart was pounding. Hard. She was afraid they could hear it too, so she took a very deep breath and put on her best smile for her favorite General, because she just could not say no to him and he knew it, "O.k.… I… guess I can stay for a little while," Right after she spoke the words, she regretted them. –What was she thinking? Staying to see him with her? Pure brutal torture, which she guessed her subconscious thought she deserved for getting engaged to Pete and rubbing it in his face.

"Wonderful!" Kerry exclaimed after she glanced from Jack to Sam. "I'll go get another plate." And with that, she entered the house again, leaving the two officers standing frozen in the most awkward of situations.

"Sir, I really should…." Sam said pointing to the exit of the yard again.

"Carter, please. Stay." Jack said in a serious and determined voice.

They looked at each other intensely for a moment, creating the spell they used to make years before when they could look at each other in that unique way. The magic was broken quickly as Kerry walked out again with a plate and a glass in her hands, "Colonel, I brought you a glass in case you prefer to pour your beer in it." She smiled and handed it to her.

Sam poured the liquid in it and took a long sip – she really had to be delirious to consider staying at the General's house with him and his girlfriend. "Thank you, and please call me Sam." She said to Kerry as they both took a seat on the nearest bench.

Jack, Kerry and Sam sat at the table prepared to eat the few pieces of meat that were the least burned. Sam had done a great job sorting them out and cutting them, as Kerry had quickly put burger paddies together and cooked them on the grill. The conversation up until then had been about the SGC and the Pentagon. Nothing specific and nothing important.

"So, Sam, how long were you in D.C.?" Kerry asked as she ate her last piece of steak.

"I lived there for five years. That was right before coming to Colorado Springs."

"Do you miss it?" Kerry continued as Jack watched the two women chat.

Sam smiled and raised her eyebrows, "Not really. It was nice, and I wouldn't mind going back every once in a while, but I have fallen in love with The Springs." Sam's voice had a trace of nostalgia. She loved Colorado Springs but mostly because of what it represented for her.

"Jack says he hates it! D.C I mean," Kerry laughed and drank some beer from her glass as she looked mischievously at Jack. "He says that it would take a major miracle to get him to live there."

_Live there? _What was she talking about? Was Jack thinking of moving in with Kerry already? Was he leaving Colorado Springs? Sam began to panic feeling awful because after all, she was the one who had supposedly moved on first and was getting married. "Oh… yeah, off course." Was Sam's little, non-significant response to the statement. Her mind was working overtime, trying to think, again, what was she doing there and why had she even thought he still cared about her_ that_ way.

Jack cleared his throat, obviously very uncomfortable by Kerry's comment, "Why don't I bring more beer?" He stood up and entered the house, disappearing behind the door.

"He gets uncomfortable often, doesn't he?" Kerry commented with a smirk.

"Yeah," Sam answered raising her eyebrows. "So, do you like D.C.?"

"It's nice, but I'm being transferred, so I'm not getting too attached."

"Really? Where, if you don't mind me asking?" Sam's voice was a bit nervous, as she saw the possibility of her moving to Colorado with Jack.

"L.A." She said simply as she looked at Sam with a small smile.

"Oh?" Sam couldn't help feeling surprised.

Kerry watched as Sam looked at her, not daring to mouth the words, "You're thinking about my relationship with Jack, aren't you?"

Sam almost chocked on her food, so she took a long sip of her beer. "No, off course not. That's none of my business."

Kerry looked at her narrowing her eyes with a smile, then at the potato salad left on her plate, "I think it is," She was quiet, "I mean, he's your Commanding Officer and I'm sure he's also your friend." She looked up again, watching that Jack was not on his way back. "I wondered why he didn't want anyone to know about us, but now I understand."

Sam felt her face turn pink and she lowered it to hide it as much as she could. She couldn't think of anything to say, had she been that obvious?

"He likes to keep his personal life private," Kerry lied. She knew too well why Jack didn't want anyone, especially Sam, to know about their relationship. Still, she continued nonchalantly, "And I respect that. So, I'm o.k. with keeping it between us." Kerry gazed at Sam one more time and then smiled as Jack approached them, opening the glass door.

"Ladies! Anyone need another beer? I've got plenty here with me," Jack said, trying to keep his eyes on Kerry, every so often looking on Sam's direction. He placed the multiple bottles in the cooler and started to sit on his chair, until a beeping sound disturbed the silence in Jack's yard.

Kerry checked her pager and then her watch as she stood up and went around Jack, "Sorry. I'm called back to work so I really should get going." She placed her hand softly on the small of his back. "Wanna walk me out, Jack?"

Jack tensed up a little as he felt her warm hand on his body, "Yes, off course." He looked at Sam, "I'll be right back, Carter. Don't you dare move from here; you haven't told me if I passed the test on my steaks."

Kerry and Sam smiled widely and then Kerry extended her hand to Sam, which she took, "Sam, it's been such a pleasure to meet you. I've heard so much about you, I'm glad we got a chance to talk even if it was short."

"Like wise, Kerry. I'm sure I'll see you soon." Sam said, mirroring her smile with Kerry's.

"Yeah, maybe. Our jobs will have us meet again." Kerry smiled again and walked through the door, followed by Jack.

As Kerry picked her purse and car keys from the dresser in Jack's room, she saw him stand right outside the door, looking at her. "Jack…" She said from the spot where she stood, not approaching him.

"Yeah?" He crossed his arms in front of his chest and gazed at her with a small side smile.

She thought about what words to use, but found none, so she simply walked to him and kissed him softly on the lips, "I'm sorry I have to go,"

"Yeah, me too."

"Really?"

Jack frowned at her question "Off course! What do you mean by, '_really'_?" He said, almost offended.

"Nothing. I mean nothing." She shook her head and looked into his eyes one more time before she walked around him towards the front door.

Jack grabbed her arm to stop her and turned her around gently, "Something wrong?"

She smiled softly but sadly, "No, off course not. I'm fine," They looked at each other for a fraction of a second and then she moved her arm to release it from Jack's light grasp, "I'll come see you tomorrow at the Base, o.k.?"

"O.k." He looked down to his feet, then towards the deck where Sam was, still sitting on her chair with her back to them.

Kerry followed his gaze and lowered her eyes, "I better go, Colonel Carter is waiting." She turned around and opened the door, but Jack closed it immediately.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Jack gazed at her, with a pint of frustration in his voice. "If you want to tell me something, I'd rather you say it now."

"What I mean is that she's waiting and I have to go." They stared at each other, her eyes sad, and his confused and mortified, "Jack, please. I do have to go."

Jack was failing miserably at handling the situation and he felt awful because he did want her to go and leave him and Sam alone so she could finish what she had come to tell him.

"Look, I…" He trailed off, passing his hand through his hair in desperation.

"Jack, you don't have to say anything, really." And with this, she opened the door and left, closing it behind her, not looking back.

Jack stood there, staring at the closed dark wooden door. He dipped his head between his large hands and dropped them roughly from his face. This was so not the way he thought his day would end. It started well, with him in bed with Kerry; then, it began to worsen as Carter called and he had taken off to attend the weapon issue with Teal'c and Bra'tak. After that, Carter had gotten two desperate calls from her beloved fiancé, and the wedding item was rubbed in his face once again. After he had retreated from the briefing room to his office, he had called Kerry and asked her to meet him at his house for a grill out. He needed to forget that Carter was getting married soon, and that he would loose her forever. So Kerry, a beautiful, smart, funny woman who for some strange reason he could not explain liked him back, was being the best excuse for him to leave the Base and not deal with his troubled heart.

He felt like the biggest bastard that ever existed. The fact that Kerry Johnson had found out today he was using her to forget about a certain blonde Colonel was killing him because he didn't think she would ever have to know. Neither one of them would ever have to know. Certainly the last thing he ever thought was that Carter would show up at his house while he was playing hot shot with a woman half his age. Well, maybe not half, but close.

He gazed again to the backyard and with a deep breath, poured some of his Jack Daniel's in a clean glass and then he walked towards the deck. He opened the glass door and smiled. "Hey!" He said cheerfully.

She turned around and looked at him with a small smile, "Hey, Sir." She watched as he moved to his chair and drank a long sip of his whisky. "Sir, this is not what I…"

"Carter?"

She lowered her face and looked away from his eyes for a moment. She needed to sort this out; she needed to take action, like she did with her job. "How is it that I can manage to blow up a sun but I can't sort out my own life?" When she realized she had spoken her thoughts, her face turned dark red and she hid it with her palms as she supported her arms with her elbows on the table.

He raised his eyebrows at the confession and felt even more awkward, if that was possible. "You can sort out your life, Carter. At least I thought you had," There, he had managed to make it more awkward.

She pulled her face from her hands and lifted her eyes to look at him. She rarely saw the look he was giving him right now, a look of pain and confusion. "Sir, we need to talk."

"Yes, we do." He affirmed after a small pause.

Neither one of them said the next word. They simply stared at each other, communicating with eyes what words could not express. But still, even for them, eyes could be misleading, and she needed to get this out of her chest so with a deep breath, she stood and walked to the rail of the deck, her back to him, "Pete is a good guy. He's a great guy, actually."

He turned to look at her, as she spoke. "Yeah?"

"Yeah. He is kind, loving, hard working, funny…"

Jack wanted to yell at her for giving him a full detailed description of how great her fiancé was. He could only hope this would lead to somewhere good, otherwise, he was going to have to snap at her. So he took a deep breath and interrupted her before she continued on and told him how great he was in bed. "All wonderful things I suppose… and again I dare ask… but?"

She turned around to look at him, supporting her weight on the railing. "As much as I've tried and as much as I want to, I will never love him the same way he loves me." She swallowed hard and looked away, almost embarrassed at the miserable confession.

He looked at her again, and then looked away, lowering his head and taking the glass of whisky form the table. "I see..." He took a long drink and waited for the alcohol to reach some of his brain before he got the nerve to say what was coming. "And you're telling me this, why?" He knew why, but since she had come here to talk with him first, he was going to give her the honor to make the first move.

She darted her eyes on his, and then swallowed hard once again, "Because I thought you should know." She walked back and sat down on the chair across from him, taking a sip of her own drink. They remained quiet for a moment, not daring to look at each other, each lost in the confusion of their feelings.

"I think Kerry and I will be over by tomorrow."

Her heart jumped as he suddenly brought her back from her thoughts with his words. "She told you that?"

"No, I just… know." Just then he met her eyes again and a small and fast smile painted his lips. "Please don't say you're sorry."

He knew her well, and all she could do was smile. "Sir…"

"Carter, would you mind calling me Jack for now? If it's too hard, don't call me anything, just… drop the 'Sir', will ya?"

"I'll… try." Sam responded with a soft smile.

Jack gazed at her and thoughts of how much he respected her and admired her invaded his mind. - What was he doing? Where were they going with this? He was still her CO and even if they spoke out their feelings for each other, which they hadn't still, they would be back on square one. The regulations were still there and all the years they had restrained from breaking those rules, would be for nothing. So, he took another long sip of his drink and took hold of all the courage he had to tell her what she deserved to hear, "Carter. If you think Pete's such a great guy, why don't give it a chance? I mean, you could grow to love him more, you know," He sighed, "Sam, you deserve to be happy."

Her heart dropped to her feet. Of all the things she thought he would say, she didn't want him to advise her to actually go on with the wedding. This made her very angry because she knew Jack O'Neill and knew how self-deprecating he was. "I can't believe this!" She stood up angrily form her chair and walked closer to him shaking her head, standing up so his face was at the level of her abdomen. "You think you know what I want? What I deserve? You don't have the slightest idea, Jack O'Neill! Believe me I try my hardest to remain calm, centered, focused; to be perfect, to do what's right all the time. You and everyone around me ask this of me and I always put others ahead of me because that's what's expected," She tried to breath, but the anger and frustration was boiling, and if she didn't let it out, she was going to explode. "Pete goes and buys a house… a God damned house! Like that's gonna make life so much better. Like I'm gonna turn into this housewife who will wait for him pregnant while he goes to work. Now there's nothing wrong with that, but that's just not me! Maybe he deserves someone who wants that, who will love him back just the same and maybe more. Who will look at him and want to give up her own life for him, regardless of the consequences. Someone who no matter what, will see herself old and happy with him, lying by her side. And, someone who definitely doesn't look at him and wish every second she's with him that he's someone else… Someone who doesn't want _him_ to be _you_!" She felt the warm tears hopelessly falling from her eyes too late to block them. They were sad and angry tears and she was helpless when her effort to stop them failed.

His eyes were on her face the whole time she spoke, yelled even, because she was pouring her heart out to him, and Samantha Carter didn't do that often. She was too much like him, keeping her emotions in check, cautiously locked inside. So when she was done and she searched his eyes blinking away the water that clouded them and turned them into the most wonderful tone of blue he had ever seen, he wrapped his arms around her waist as tight as he could and pressed his forehead against her stomach.

She was surprised by his action and stood frozen for a while until instinctively her hands came around his head and she stroked it with her fingers. She leaned over and hugged his head to her body resting her cheek on the soft silver hair, as he hugged his own arms even more around her tall frame.

After many minutes passed, he softened the embrace and raised his head to meet her eyes. He smiled softly and pulled her to him to sit her on his lap. She let him guide her, feeling weak and vulnerable, but she didn't care. She didn't mind because when he did this to her, she felt safe, secured and loved.

"Sam, there is nothing else in the universe that I'd want more than to be with you and make you happy until we're both really old." He thought about it for a moment and continued, "Now, let me tell ya, that would be unfair to you because I'm already old…"

She giggled against his hair and continued her tender caress on his short gray strands.

He gazed at her with all the love and adoration he felt for the woman who stole his thoughts and dreams for the last eight years, and with tenderness he brushed the tears from her cheeks with his thumb. "Say the word and I will do it." He whispered seriously.

"You don't have to do anything."

"Retire?"

"Not an option."

He looked up and as their eyes locked, she lowered her face and her mouth met his, brushing her lips softly against his. The gentle and intimate contact sent electric shocks through both their bodies and before their mouths joined fully, their eyes met again and with them they smiled at each other, as they finally locked into a blissful kiss. It started tender and subtle, and then she deepened it as she opened her lips and freed her tongue to lick his warm thin lips, begging for entrance. He obeyed quickly as his own tongue explored the depths of her mouth, shy at first, and then hungry and needy. Their tongues and lips moved inside one another, enjoying the wonder and fulfillment of that first true kiss. His was expert and careful, and hers was sensual and soft. His arms wrapped around her back and hers grabbed his head strongly against her mouth, not letting him brake contact. Soft and passionate moans escaped both their mouths and they each swallowed the other's as the kiss evolved and she instinctively turned her body around and straddled him against the chair. Desire was consuming them both, as they felt the other's heart beat thump fast and eager. His hands moved down to caress her lower back moving towards her butt, and as he realized that if they didn't stop they would end up having sex right there on his backyard chair, he tried his best to regain control and murmured into her ear, still groaning with desire, "Sam…Oh, God..." She kissed his neck, trailing wet kisses along his pulse, up to his jaw. "Sam… If we don't stop now…"

Her mind was a blur, all she could think about was the strength of the feelings she felt for the man she was kissing and she didn't care about anything else. When she heard his voice saying her name, she was suddenly brought back to reality and how they still needed to sort other things out before taking that much wanted step. So, with a moan she separated her lips from his face and held it between her hands. "Yes, I know…"

"You know…" He said, his eyes dark with love and passion for the woman sitting on top of him.

"I know." She began to stand up but he pulled her back down. She frowned and looked at him puzzled.

"I ah… my pants are a bit revealing, if you know what I mean…" He said shyly, his face flushed with lust and a bit of embarrassment.

She smiled and giggled against his hair, "Yes, I can feel it," She darted her eyes on him and gave him that smile that melted his heart every time, "Thank you."

"Thank you? For what?"

"Just… thank you."

"Sam…C'mon! Tell me."

She dropped her face down against his neck and then looked up again, "For wanting me."

Now, Samantha Carter had seen Jack O'Neill smile, but the smile he gave her at then was unique in its kind, "For _wanting_ you? You're kidding, right?" He laughed and pulled her body closer to him, nuzzling his face on her neck, "I've wanted you since the moment I met you, Sam. You doubted that?"

She blushed at the revelation. Not that she didn't know they had a boiling sexual tension for years, but she thought that somehow it had died on his side along the way. She smiled as she felt the vibration of his voice against the soft skin of her neck, "Maybe…" She confessed.

His smiled turned into a smug, "Carter, Carter. Sometimes I wonder what really goes on inside that head of yours."

"Oh Jack, do you really want to know?" She raised her eyebrows challenging him.

"There has to be more than techno babble in there, I know it." He waggled his eyebrows suggestively.

"Now what is that supposed to mean?"

"What?" He asked innocently.

"That! The _eyebrows_ thing. What do you think goes on in my head?"

"A lot of confusion and more…confusion…" His hands flew to the sides, in a typical Jack O'Neill manner.

"Just confusion?"

"No. I'm sure you also get some fun ideas every once in a while,"

She laughed and dropped her head back, "Fun ideas? Like what?"

"Well, just now you said you thought I didn't want you anymore. Do you want _me_, Carter?"

"Uh, I don't know Jack. Let me think because if a kiss like the one we just had doesn't tell you how much I want you, then I don't know what does."

"True." He reflected.

"By the way, how do I sitting on top of you help with your… problem down there?" She lowered her eyes and smirked.

"Shut up." His face was bright red, because he knew she could feel the prominent bulge between them. He kissed her cheek and stared at her for a moment. "So, going back to the point of the initial conversation… got a plan?"

"Plan? No. Do I know what I want, yes."

Now he adored her for many reasons, and that had to be one of them. She went with a plan and he knew it, well, at least she said she knew what she wanted, that sounded like a plan to him. "And… Pete?" He said the name reluctantly.

Suddenly, she realized she was still engaged to Pete and was now straddling her CO in his backyard, "Oh God…."

Yup, she had returned to the land of regulations and rules. Jack sighed because he knew she would back out soon enough. When she didn't, he was down right shocked, "Sam?"

"Jack?"

"Are you o.k. with this?"

"With this being…" She trailed off.

"You, straddling me, very, very close to my crotch, which is _extremely_ nice don't get me wrong…" She laughed into his hair once again, "This. You and I like this."

"Well, I was hoping we could make some changes so we won't be breaking the rules after all. I mean, after all this time, it would be pretty stupid."

There it was! She would not be here like that with him if she hadn't thought about the options first. God, he loved her so much!- What? Loved her? He really hadn't admitted that to himself, and he was doing it now. That could be a start of something good, something great. "What's on your mind, then?" He narrowed his eyes as he shook the previous thoughts from his head, "You won't consider my retirement, and you know I will not accept your resignation. So…"

"So, I'm thinking of taking a post somewhere else." He widened his eyes in horror, "Jack, please. Would you at least consider it?"

"Absolutely not, Sam. If someone's leaving the SGC that will be me. You are much more needed than I am."

"Why is that?"

"Did you really ask me that?"

"I'm waiting…" She challenged.

Jack's face was turning red. She was not gonna let him off easily and he was trapped between her legs. -Wow, he never thought he would actually think that… Trapped between her legs.- The thought of it sent tingles to all the right places once again. After a pause and her eyes darting his he sighed and looked at her as serious as he could. Yup, no way out this time, O'Neill. "Because you're a brilliant scientist, an outstanding Colonel and leader, and you're younger and way better than me."

She looked at him, knowing quite well what he would say, so a smile painted her lips and she caressed his hair, "You exasperate me Jack. First, I am not better than you," He was about to respond, but she silenced him with her fingers, "Ah, ah! No. You are very important to the SGC and to the Universe, for that matter. If you weren't, believe me, the President would've not promoted you to General and appointed you as Base Commander. But you know these things, deep inside because you're way smarter than what you let people believe. Your biggest drawback Jack is that I already know you too well, and I don't buy your act anymore." She stared at him as he lowered his eyes, "Don't give me that crap about how you'll retire and we'll live happily ever after, because that won't happen and to tell you the truth, it wouldn't work, at least not yet. You are brilliant to me, Jack. You have any idea how wonderful you are to me? I don't care what General Hammond thinks, or the President, or anybody for that matter! I, Samantha Carter, want you just the way you are. Nothing more, nothing less."

"Plain Jack O'Neill, huh?"

"Yup. Plain Jack O'Neill."

He gazed at her again, "C'mere," He pulled her into a hug, one of those that melted them into each other.

When they came apart, he brushed her cheek with his thumb and kissed her forehead, as she rested her head by his neck. "We'll deal with it. It'll be o.k."

"Yeah, I know." Sam smiled and caressed his face tenderly. "Now, I better get up and go before I end up dragging you with me to your bedroom."

"Why don't cha?" He teased with an evil smirk.

She narrowed her eyes and shook her head, "I better ignore that, General." She stood up and fixed her skirt, top and sweater. She looked down at him still sitting on the chair, his eyes locked on her. "What?"

"What?"

"You're staring. What?'

"Oh, nothin'. I just… I always wanted to stare at you freely like this. It's nice." He was grinning, definitely grinning.

She felt her heart jump, as if she was a school girl with a school crush, with the deep blush of her face and everything. She shook her head and smiled, "Well, General. I better get to the base, Dad is there and I promised him we would play at least one or two games of Chess."

"Say hi to Dad for me." He said as he stood up and wrapped his arms around her waist, kissing her nose lovingly. "Does it feel weird? Y'know, us like this?"

She smiled warmly, "No, it actually doesn't."

"I'm so glad, because it doesn't feel weird for me either. Cool!"

She lifted her head and pulled his neck a bit to kiss him gently on the lips. "I'll see you later."

"Yeah." He lowered his arms as he acknowledged they still hugged her, not wanting to let her go. She finally pulled away and as she walked towards the curb around the house he screamed, "Carter!"

She stopped and turned around, "Yes, Sir?"

"Thanks for stopping by."

She smiled warmly and her eyes lit up, "Anytime, Sir. Love your neck of the woods."

FIN

You liked it? You hated it? Please tell me!


	2. Chapter 2

HIS NECK OF THE WOODS

CHAPTER 2

TITTLE: "His Neck of the Woods"

CHAPTER: Second

AUTHOR: fresitaazul

RATING: Teens

CATEGORY: Angst/Romance

PAIRING: Sam and Jack

SPOILERS: Season 8 (Threads and Moubius)

SUMMARY: This is the second chapter of "His Neck of the Woods." After Jacob Carter's death, SG-1 make plans for a future get together.

WARNINGS: Some language.

DISCLAIMER: The characters used in this story DO NOT belong to me. I'm just borrowing them for fun. I am not getting any money for this and don't expect to either.

FEEDBACK: YES PLEASE!

EMAIL: NOTE: Again, thanks to my mom and my husband for their support and to all of you who read the first chapter and enjoyed it, as well as for those who asked for a sequel! Now I have more chapters coming as well. This has turned into what I would have liked to see happen in the series, at the end of Season 8 and forward. You can find the first part archived or email me and I will send you the link. 

**Enjoy!**

'You've got packing to do,' Were Jack O'Neill's last words before he walked out of her lab with the biggest, smuggest grin she had seen. She couldn't help but blush a little; after all, the flirting had increased a bit since her visit to his house only six weeks before, it was subtle, but it ws there. A smile of her own appeared on her face, as she remembered how things were slowly improving.

She recalled with sorrow how happy she had felt after that afternoon when they had finally opened up and agreed to do something about their mutual feelings for each other. The drive to Cheyenne Mountain had been a blur and she truly couldn't remember when was the last time she actually had felt so happy and so at ease. As she reached sub-level 19 and the elevator doors opened, she had found Walter waiting for her, which was usually not a good sign, but quite typical at the SGC. She rolled her eyes and passed by him smiling, "Hello Walter."

"Colonel Carter," Walter said as he walked with her only a few steps behind. "I tried to reach you on your cell phone but it was turned off." He said is a dark tone.

"Yes, it was." Only then did she look into his face and saw the pale appearance of it, "Everything o.k. Walter?"

"I'm afraid not, Ma'am." He then fell quiet afraid to speak the next words, and remained silent for longer than normal.

"Out with it Walter!" She snapped. Somehow she had a bad feeling in her gut and his reluctance to be straightforward with her was really getting the best of her. "I'm sorry," She breathed.

He nodded and sighed, "Ma'am it's your father."

And then her heart had sunk. She ran as quickly as possible to the infirmary without saying a word, and was followed silently by the shorter man.

Two days later, her father died. Yes, life was ironic like that. Especially for her, she thought. She came to the conclusion that if big changes were to happen, then why not let them all happen at the same time? A sarcastic smile curled her mouth now. She was thankful for the time she got to spend with him before his death and was even more grateful it had taken place in a bed at the SGC instead of in some Planet, far away from her.

She missed him, deeply. Her thoughts flew to the funeral where General Jacob Carter had been honored by the presence of so many and the gratefulness and pride of those who knew him well. Off course, Jack, Daniel and Teal'c didn't leave her her side, like always. That was the most comforting part of her life and it made her feel extremely lucky.

One would think that with a job like hers, Sam Carter was completely fulfilled, but the truth was that she wasn't. She thought about what her dreams and hopes had been when she was younger, when she promised herself she would be different from what was usually expected from women in Western Society. Her career goals had always come first because she knew she would make it far and reach the top. By joining the military, obviously after her father's example, she set even tougher goals for herself, as a scientist, a USAF officer and more so, as a woman. Now, as she sat looking back, she realized that none of that would matter if she didn't have the precious relationships that made her life make real sense. Her family and friends, she thought, that was something worthwhile fighting and living for.

General O'Neill had given her a week leave after the funeral and had warned her that if she even stepped one foot inside the Mountain, he would have two SF's pull her out and drive her home. So, she had spent her days off thinking and mourning her dad, crying the tears that she didn't shed during the funeral and the memorial service.

Afterwards, she felt ready to go back to work and make plans for the future. Hers and Jack's. Neither one of them had discussed the afternoon at his house further, it had remained unspoken and in a way, a nice warm secret between them. With her father's death and the almost defeat of the Goau'ld, there had been no appropriate moment to make the necessary arrangements or even bring the subject up again. On her part, Sam broke up with Pete and that on it's own had been extremely difficult.

"I knew from the beginning," He had told her with the saddest most defeated tone she had ever heard from him.

He knew from the beginning… Crap. Was she that transparent? Well, maybe for someone who had gotten so close to her, it was. She hadn't heard from him since, and she had missed him. After the awkward final meeting at the house he had bought for them, he turned around, pulled the 'sold' sign form the house's addand left, and from what her brother had told her, he was back in Denver 'working like a dog.' Double crap. She really hadn't meant to hurt him, but somehow that was the story ofher life when it came to men and relationships. She guessed she was too complex, too involved with her own life and her work, and for the past eight years, wanting and longing the one and only man she could not have.

Just a couple of weeks later, a huge discovery was made in Egypt, apparently a tape and aZPMSG-1 and General O'Neill had buried after they had traveled backin time. Daniel was jumping up and down, literally, and the mere thought of being able to make contact with Atlantis and maybe convince Jack to let him go was drowning him in joy.

When the announcement was made, The General had gathered SG-1 in the briefing room to discuss the discovery. "As you all know," He gazed at Daniel and the stupid smile plastered in his face, "A ZPM and a tape were found in Giza."

Daniel's grin was contagious, and Sam found herself grinning as well, she just couldn't help it.

"Daniel, you think you can think straight for one minute? Please?" Jack said, a bit annoyed.

Daniel raised his eyebrows in his characteristic manner and sighed looking at Sam. "Jack, you have to understand, this is huge!"

"Oh, is it, Daniel?" Jack responded with his usual sarcasm.

"All I'm saying is..."

"All _I'm_ saying is, we will send it to Area 51 for study and then..." Jack widened his eyes at the younger man, "Only then, we will try to make contact with Atlantis. I want to make sure it's safe."

"But Jack..."

Jack interrupted immediately, "Ah ah! That's final Daniel. I don't wanna hear it."

"But…"

"Ah!" Jack warned with his finger and stared at Daniel challenging him to respond.

Sam, who was watching the familiar interaction between the two men, cleared her throat trying to contain her laughter, "Sir, what about the tape?"

"The tape, Carter, is right here," He opened the yellow envelope he had placed on the table and took the small box it contained. "Wanna watch it?" He said smiling at her and lifting the transparent box to her.

Daniel frowned suspiciously as he watched Jack and Sam. They had been acting like this since he had returned from his 'almost ascension'. They were friendlier, happier, more relaxed with each other, and he couldn't help but wonder if he had missed something important while he was gone.

"We should all watch the tape, O'Neill." Came Teal'c's voice from the quiet spot where he sat, making emphasis on the word ALL. An evil sided grin appeared on the stoic Jaffa's face.

Jack shook his head and looked at Teal'c surprised by his comment, "Off course, T, we should all watch it!" He gazed at Sam quickly feeling like they had been caught. "I was about to get to that, but first there is something I wanted to ask you… _all_ of you."

"Oh, yeah?" Daniel asked a bit curious.

"Yeah," Jack was quiet for a moment and then continued, "How about if we go on a trip together?" He looked around the table searching for his friend's faces, "I mean, the Goau'ld are severely weakened, the Replicators almost eradicated," He caught Sam about to say something and quickly added, "At least from this Galaxy… for now," and Danny here just returned from an almost ascension/death experience… again."

They were all quiet listening to his proposal. Daniel frowned, lifting his glasses as they fell lower from his nose, Teal'c raised one eyebrow as usual, and Sam smiled because she knew what was coming.

"Let's go fishing."

Jack shot his eyes, expecting all of them to start making excuses to decline the invitation, like they always did.

Finally after a small pause, Daniel spoke, "Sure, Jack, why not? I guess it's about time I went to that cabin of yours. You know, before I... go through another.. near…another near death experience." Daniel said with a smile.

"Indeed O'Neill, I believe it would be wise for all of us to get acquainted as a team again. I will too go." Teal'c bowed his head and also smiled.

Sam had been watching Jack the entire time, not caring if Daniel and Teal'c had noticed. She was really staring and smiling, no, grinning from side to side. His fishing invitations had stopped years ago and she missed them.

"Carter?" Jack said as he met her blue eyes.

"Yes." She said softly, accepting the invitation.

Jack raised his eyebrows nervously. That simple answer said a million things and they gazed at each other for a while, smiling.

"Uh… Jack? Sam?" Daniel said clearing his throat. Wow! What was going on here?- he thought. Those two didn't do anything like that anymore. Sure, they had flirted, it had been obvious throughout the years, but the looks and the smiles now? All that had stopped long ago.

"Huh? Oh yes. What?" Jack said as he came back from the spell. What the hell? Where was the self -control and restraint that had ruled them for years? Gone, apparently, as Sam looked down to the table, probably embarrassed but still smiling.

Daniel exchanged looks with Teal'c and they both grinned in acknowledgement. "So, when do we leave?" He said afterwards to end the awkward moment.

"How about Saturday, two days from now? That will give you enough time to finish whatever it is that you have to do." He then looked at Sam again, but a bit more guarded and more like the CO, "This is all under one condition,"

"Oh oh…" Daniel said, mocking Jack as he exchanged looks with Sam.

"No work. AT ALL. No laptops, books, tablets, nothing." He gazed at Daniel and then at Sam, the two worse workaholics he knew, "If I see one, just one sign that you brought work with you, I'll kick you out and you'll have to walk a long way from the cabin to find another living soul that will help you. I will show no mercy."

"Yes, Sir." Sam responded, as serious as she could, trying not to laugh.

"Fine. I can do that," Daniel said as he laughed. "How long will this _torture_ last?"

"One week." Jack answered, "Please tell me you can do without your precious work for one week!" He looked at Sam, pleading.

"I will try my best, Sir."

"Cool!" Jack said as he smiled widely. Then, clapping his hands he stood up from his chair, "Well kids, gotta make a couple of phone calls. I will meet you at Daniel's lab at 0800 hours tomorrow to watch the…tape. Good night!" He looked at Sam once again and smiled before he picked up the tape and the envelope, turned around and entered his office, closing the door behind him.

"I will go get some nourishments if you care to join me later at the Mess, Danieljackson and Colonelcarter." Teal'c said as he bowed his head and left the room.

Sam was about to get up when Daniel came around the table and sat on it, facing her, "So,"

She looked up, frowning, "So?"

He raised his eyebrows and smirked, "What's up?"

"Nothing much," She was puzzled by the expression in his face, and that expression was usually not good. Daniel could be too curious for his own good sometimes.

He watched her, observed her and smirked again, "You don't fool me, you know,"

"Fool you? What do you mean?" She asked, trying to sound ignorant of where the questioning was leading.

"I didn't see Pete at the funeral, Sam." He affirmed, a bithesitant at the mention of her Dad's death.

"That would be because we broke up, Daniel." She said calmly.

"Really? Are you o.k. Sam?" He asked..

"Yeah, I am. Thanks for asking." She smiled and got up but hewas not moving and wasstill watching her, she was beginning to feel annoyed, "Anything else, Daniel?"

He narrowed his eyes and shook his head, "No, not really."

She knew he was thinking more, but had chosen to continue the conversation some other time. "O.k. then, I'll see you tomorrow. Good night Daniel."

"Night Sam." He said as she turned around and disappeared through the stairs. He looked on Jack's office direction and saw he was not on the phone, so he walked towards it and knocked on the door. "Um, Jack?"

"What is it Daniel?" Came Jack's voice from the other side of the door.

"I need to tell you something."

"Come." Jack said, followed by a long sigh.

Daniel walked in and stood, leaning against the window that faced the briefing room.

Jack avoided his gaze, and shot his eyes after taking a deep breath, "WHAT?" He growled finally.

Daniel was not bothered, at all. He knew Jack and knew Jack knew him. Therefore, both knew a dreaded 'question and answer session'was coming. Daniel just loved to push Jack's buttons, "Sam broke up with Pete, did you know?"

Shit. Pretty straightforward Daniel, Jack thought. "Yes, so I heard." He said, as he returned to his paperwork.

"Never really met the guy," Daniel commented.

"No?" Jack said, nonchalantly.

"No. That bothered me. I mean, Sam is like my sister and when she told us she was engaged I was shocked by the fact that she never introduced him to us, you know?"

"Daniel, Carter is very private about her life. It didn't shock me at all."

Daniel raised his eyebrows and smiled, he would brake Jack, then and there. "Really?"

"Really." Jack finally met Daniel's eyes, "Where are you going with this, Daniel? Because honestly, I have a ton of work to do and don't have time to discuss Carter's love life with you tonight."

Daniel repressed a laugh, "Well…"

Jack interrupted him, "you had a to_ tell me something, Daniel_?" He felt his anger begin to boil, something Daniel Jackson could manage to do quite often.

He took a deep breath and approached him, still standing up but supporting his weight on the table, "I hope this time you do something, Jack."

Jack's heart stopped for a moment. "Excuse me?"

"Yeah, you heard and I don't have to give you the specificson it." The two men looked at each other intentionally, "DO something." And with that, he smiled and turned around, leaving the office and a shocked and confused Jack O'Neill behind.

Sam carried her bag to her house's entrance the night before they left to Jack's Cabin. There was no ZPM to analyze, no reports to write, no evil aliens to fight. Just them, her family and friends going on a much needed and awaited trip. She was really looking forward to it, more than she ever thought she would. One week in Jack's Cabin was all she could hope for and she had great expectations about the event.

Now, taking a final look atthe list she had prepared to serve as a guide for her packing, she smiled and headed to her bedroom, Jack would pick her up at 0630 the next morning and she was tired. As she reached the bed and slipped inside the covers, her cell phone rang. She frowned and when she saw the number and name on her caller ID, a small smile appeared on her face.

"Hi Sir," She said casually. Then, a frightening feelingwashed over heras she wondered if he had changed his mind and there would be no trip.

"Hey Carter!"

After a small pause, she finally spoke again, "E-verything alright, Sir?"

"Oh, yeah, off course it is! Sorry to call this late…" Late? Barely, it was only 2140 hours, he knew Carter didn't really sleep that much.

"It's fine, Sir… I... wasn't asleep," Awkward silence. Very awkward, she thought.

"See, the thing is…" He hesitated, but then kicked himself and continued, "Would you stay a couple of days more? I mean, at the Cabin? With me?" God, he felt his heart jumping and his hands sweating. Why was it so hard to say this kind of things to her? After all, they had kissed and released a bit of the tension, or at least he thought.

"Sir?" She said as she swallowed hard.

"I mean, if you don't want to that's fine, I understand. I mean, you can only do so much fishing, right?"

"Sir!" She smiled, "You're rambling."

"Oh, o.k. Sorry,"

She breathed and smirked, "You're asking me to stay at your Cabin after Daniel and Teal'c leave?"

"Yeah," He said, so softly she barely heard him. "Carter, if you think it's too soon or too inappropriate I understand, really. I just thought that…"

"Sir!" She interrupted again.

"Rambling?" He completed.

"Indeed," She said in a playful tone. "Sure, I can stay. I'll have to run it by my boss first, though."

He grinned, "Well, I already talked to him and he said you've got all the time off you want."

"Great!" They were silent again, the tension building even through the telephone line.

"Well, you better get some sleep. It's a long drive and we'll need all the strength and patience we can get to deal with a whining Daniel tomorrow,"

She laughed, "Yes, we will." She was about to say good bye when she thought of something, a loophole on their plan, "Sir, how will Daniel and Teal'c get back?"

"Carter, I got it all figured out. Don't you worry," He smiled again and turned his voice serious, "See you tomorrow, Sam."

"See you tomorrow, Jack."

TBC….

Tell me what you think!


	3. Chapter 3

HIS NECK OF THE WOODS

CHAPTER 3

TITTLE: "His Neck of the Woods"

CHAPTER: Third

AUTHOR: fresitaazul

RATING: Teens

CATEGORY: Angst/UST/Romance

PAIRING: Sam and Jack

SPOILERS: Season 8 (Moebius part II)

SUMMARY: This is the third chapter of "His Neck of the Woods." This is my take on what could've happened at the end of Moebius when SG-1 went to Jack's cabin.

WARNINGS: Some language.

DISCLAIMER: The characters used in this story DO NOT belong to me. I'm just borrowing them for fun. I am not getting any money for this and don't expect to either.

FEEDBACK: Yes please!

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Again, thanks to my mom and my husband for their support and to all of you who continue to read my story. **

**Here goes,**

**Enjoy!**

"This is great," Sam said after a long and relaxed sigh.

"I told ya," Jack replied.

"I can't believe we didn't do this years ago,"

Jack turned to look at her and smirked, "Yes, well, let's not dwell…"

Then, a fish jumped from the pond in front of them and both Jack and Sam stared at the wet animal as it made its return to the clear depths of the water.

"I thought that tape said there were no fish in your pond?" Sam asked Jack intentionally.

He looked at her and tilting his head gave her a small and apologetic smile, "Close enough,"

She nodded and holding her eyes on him for a moment longer she smiled and returned her attention to the pond.

They had arrived to the cabin in Minnesota late the night before and Jack felt like a little kid on Christmas day when morning came as he heard a door open, "I thought you said we were gonna fish," Sam asked as she appeared from the bedroom, already dressed in blue jeans and a warm blue poncho.

Jack looked at her from the kitchen where he stood while he waited for the coffee to finish brewing, "We sure are!" He dared gaze at her a little longer than usual and smiled at the sight of the blonde woman looking back at him with a bright grin. "Coffee?" he asked casually.

"Yeah, thanks." She sat at the small dinning table and looked around the house one more time, "This is definitely wonderful. I know I've said it already, but it is. It really is."

Jack felt happy. Yes, happy was the one and only word that could describe his current state because from the moment they arrived, Sam had done nothing but smile brightly at him and sincerely praised the place he saw as his sanctuary.

"Yes it is." He took his place opposite to her at the table after he handed her the steaming coffee mug, "Now you know why I spent my downtime here instead of working on Naquada reactors?" She raised her eyebrows and grew a half smile, "Not that the second choice wasn't almost as appealing, off course…" And then she gave him a full wide and bright smile.

"Yeah, pretty tough choice," She gazed at him and their eyes locked again. Damn! That intense look had been going on for days now, and they both felt more of the tension should be released, they just didn't know how to do it.

"So," Jack finally broke the spell. "Sleep well?"

"Yeah, very well actually," She said after she took a sip of her coffee, "You?"

"Like a baby." He responded looking at her again. "Daniel and Teal'c still in dreamland, huh?"

"Apparently, yes." She took another sip and looked through the window, taking in the beautiful landscape that lay outdoors.

He couldn't help but notice she hadn't called him 'Sir' once, and he hadn't called her 'Carter' either. Well, he knew what that meant. One of the silent agreements they had reached over the years was to call each other by their rank or last name. She was 'Carter' to him, and he was 'Sir' to her, to remind them both of their ranks and to never allow things to get too close or too personal. Once those two barriers came down, the others would probably follow. But what about that mind blowing kiss all those weeks ago? He remembered it vividly and in such detail he was having a hard time not thinking about it when he looked at her.

"Wanna walk with me?" She said, making him jump a little from his chair.

"Huh?"

"Walk with me…outside?" She tried to contain the laugh threatening to flourish at the sight of his startled face.

"Oh, yes! Sure," He shook his head and stood up while taking hers and his mug and placing them on the sink. Then, he followed her through the front door and the two of them walked to the pond in comfortable silence.

Now it was the middle of the afternoon and Jack and Sam sat on their chairs on the deck fishing. That was all they had done all day, just sat and enjoyed some good trivial chat while throwing the poles in the water. Daniel and Teal'c on the other hand, had chosen to play chess and other board games indoors most of the day and only then did they appear from inside the house to join their two friends.

"Beer?" Daniel asked, already handing Sam the cold bottle.

"Oh, thanks!" She said as she turned slightly to meet his eyes and take the drink form his hand.

"Jack?" Daniel asked, while holding another bottle to him.

"Nice!" Came Jack's delighted voice. He popped the cap off the bottle and took a long, fulfilling sip. "This is what I'm talkin' about!" He said cheerfully, while stretching is arms above his head.

Sam looked at him with such adoration that the look turned into an intense stare.

"Uh, Sam?" Daniel said, "You o.k.?"

Sam blushed heavily at the realization of what she was caught doing and lowered her head, scrubbing some non-existent dirt from her pants, "Yeah, sure… I'm fine,"

Daniel frowned and smirked looking at Jack quickly, noticing he avoided his eyes as well. "Huh," he turned around and walked from the deck and sat on his chair by Teal'c. "What's up with those two?" He whispered to the big Jaffa.

"I am unsure of what you are referring to, Danieljackson."

Daniel didn't look at him because his eyes were still fixed on the two figures by the deck. "Something's up, I smell it."

Teal'c raised an eyebrow and smelled the air himself, "Is it perhaps the remains of lunch, Danieljackson?"

Daniel rolled his eyes and laughed, "Figuratively speaking, Teal'c," He then narrowed his eyes and drank from his bottle, "They are acting differently…With each other, I mean. Haven't you noticed?"

"Indeed I have."

The two men exchanged looks and went back to relaxing by the pond, enjoying the cool weather and deciding to put the issue to rest, at least for now.

----------

By the fourth day, they all had slept, fished, eaten and drank enough to last them a lifetime. It had been a wonderful couple of days, for all of them, and the worries that chased them frequently at the SGC with saving the world and all were briefly forgotten.

Jack was out in the main porch starting the grill for dinner, while Sam sat in one of the chairs watching him, "So, how are Daniel and Teal'c getting back? You never told me," Actually, her staying longer than the guys had not been discussed since their phone conversation the night before they arrived. She was beginning to think he had changed his mind about it and decided to return as planned.

"They're driving the truck," He said calmly, not turning to look at her.

She raised her eyebrows, "Oh?" She wasn't sure what to say or how to ask him about their stay and their return.

"We're having a special transportation take _us_ back," Jack said as if he had read her thoughts.

Sam could see him grin from where she sat and she felt a smile appear in her lips, both from relief and from excitement, "Special transportation?"

He finally turned around and approached her, "Can I ask you something, Carter?"

"Yes, off course," He was looking at her so deeply that she even felt butterflies in her stomach.

He sat on the chair closer to her and leaned over a little supporting his arms on his knees, "You mind if I surprise you with something later?"

Crap. What was he talking about? He knew that she hated surprises, so he was asking for her permission. She smiled gently and leaned over closer to him, as if they were sharing a secret, "No, I don't mind." She looked down and then up again, "Will I like it, though?"

"It depends, I'm not sure yet." He gazed at her puzzled and nervous eyes, "Don't worry, if my hopes are correct you'll like it." He then gave her a confident smile and stood up again to begin cooking the steaks.

Sam sat frozen on her chair. She found herself staring at his back, while he set the steaks on the grill and hummed some tune she couldn't decipher because she was still going over his words in her mind. Finally, when she realized he was humming, an evil smile appeared in her face as she shook away their previous conversation and decided to carry along as if nothing had happened, "Humming, Sir?" She teased.

"What?" He asked, with his back to her still.

"You're humming,"

"Oh! I didn't notice," He gave her a side look and returned his attention to the grill.

What? He was completely ignoring her or teasing her, she didn't know which was worse. So, she decided to stand up and go inside the house to help Daniel and Teal'c with…whatever they were doing, she couldn't quite remember. "I'll go help the guys in the kitchen, you need anything?" she asked before she went through the door.

"Yeah, wanna bring four wine glasses when you come back out?"

"Wine, Sir?"

He immediately noticed she was back to her usual 'Sirs', which clearly showed she was being guarded. He grinned at that. "Yup. Wine, Carter."

"O.k.…" She gazed at him one more time, while he kept his eyes on the steaks, "I hope you don't burn those this time," She smiled again and went inside.

"Carter…" She heard him warn as she entered the kitchen.

"What was that about?" Daniel asked as he finished mixing the salad.

"I asked The General not to burn the steaks," she answered as she picked a carrot from the salad bowl and ate it.

"I hope he does not as well, Colonelcarter." Teal'c said before exiting to the porch to join Jack.

"You do know I can hear you from here, don't ya?" Jack said as Teal'c handed him another beer.

Sam walked out holding the four wine glasses and the plates and napkins. She placed them on the table and went back in to bring the rest of the food. Daniel brought the salad bowl and the wine bottle and set them on the table as well, taking his seat afterwards.

Jack watched her every move from the corner of his eye, while he switched with Teal'c to watch over the steaks. "Why don't you give me a hand here, T?"

"Are you afraid you will burn the steaks like Colonelcarter predicted, O'Neill?"

"No… I just need to go get something," He smiled and placed his beer on the table, "I'll be right back." He walked in and Daniel and Teal'c exchanged looks again.

"He's up to something, I tell you," Daniel said.

Sam crossed Jack on her way out and looked at him puzzled, "Where is he going?" She asked the two other men.

Daniel shrugged, "He wouldn't say," He turned to look at her as she stared at the entrance expectantly, "Have any guesses, Sam?"

"What? No, I'm in the dark just as you are, Daniel." She ignored him and began to set the baked potatoes and toppings in the center of the table.

"It is not night time yet, Colonelcarter. Why do you say you are in the dark?" Teal'c asked from his spot by the grill.

Sam approached him to check on the steaks and laughed, "It means that neither one of us knows what's going on with him," She turned the steaks over and closed the cover.

"I have an idea, you know?" He looked at Sam to watch for her reaction, but she remained focused on the task at hand, which was to serve the baked potatoes to each plate. "I think he's retiring,"

Sam let go of the fork and looked at Daniel frowning, "Why would you think that?"

Daniel shrugged, "He seems… happy. There are only two things that would make Jack O'Neill that happy: one is retiring and the other," He stopped and didn't finish the sentence. He looked at Sam's suddenly pale face and a big, huge grin appeared in his as he realized he already knew the answer and so did she.

Jack walked out right when Daniel was about to continue with his prediction, but he spoke first, "O.k. kids," He began, "I have an announcement to make," He pulled the cork from the bottle of wine and poured the red liquid on each of the four glasses.

Sam's face turned even paler, while she felt her heart race faster and faster by the minute. She let her body fall on the chair and looked at Jack, hoping he was not giving her the awaited surprise in front of Daniel and Teal'c, if it was what she thought it could be.

"As of…" He looked at his watch and smiled widely, "midnight yesterday, that being eighteen hours ago, I am no longer the SGC's Commanding Officer." - Or yours, for that matter Sam – he thought.

Everyone, even Teal'c looked at him with wide eyes and open mouths. It was Daniel who was able to speak first, excited to having been right, "Wow, Jack. Did you,"

"Retire?" He answered for him. "No."

Sam felt the biggest sense of relief at the last word, and worked fast to pick up her heart from the floor where it had landed minutes ago.

"That was the initial intention," He confessed and received a shocked look from Sam. "But, The President wouldn't have it. So, I've been promoted, again, and reassigned." He sat on his chair and picked the glass. "Therefore, I would think it's appropriate to make a toast,"

Instinctively, the others lifted their glasses, even Sam, who had remained quiet and pensive, processing the information he was giving. Was that the big surprise?

Jack stood up again and lifted his glass, "To the most incredible team I've ever had the honor of serving with. Cheers!" They tapped their glasses and drank.

Daniel flashed a small smile, and did feel sort of glad to see his friend happy at last. God knows him more than anyone else he knew, deserved it. Still, something kept bothering him. Jack could not be this happy to leave, could he? That's when he realized he would be _leaving the SGC_ and immediately, he turned his attention to Sam, who was still pale and strangely quiet, her eyes lost somewhere between the baked potato in her plate and the sour cream that covered it. Why would Jack do this to her? Perhaps he felt he had to leave so they could finally end the feelings that had bonded them for years? No, he couldn't let him, he wouldn't let Jack hurt Sam like that. She, as well as him, deserved better.

"So!" Said Jack at last, "What do you think?"

Daniel stood up and looked at Jack intentionally, "We'll miss you, that's for sure." He was still numbed from the news.

Jack laughed loudly, "Well, there's something I never thought I'd hear from you, Danny boy!"

What the hell? Why was he in such a great mood when he for sure, had to realize Sam was mortified.

"Where is your new post, Sir?" Sam said, with a dry tone she couldn't mask.

Jack turned to meet her eyes for the first time since the dreaded announcement and forced a smile, "Washington, D.C."

There, he had done it; her heart sank completely and she felt a lump grow in her throat, threatening to release the tears that began to form in her eyes. "I-I see." She looked down and with carefully controlled trembling hands, she placed her glass on the table and stood up. "I um… I forgot I left the cake in the oven. I'll go get it," She walked inside as normally as possible and disappeared in the kitchen.

"Jack! What the hell are you doing?" Daniel screamed at last.

Jack looked at him but didn't respond. He knew what he had done and knew the consequences. He was not about to give Daniel explanations for his actions.

"Why won't you answer me?" Daniel kept asking, anger bursting through his protective brotherly love for Sam. And he couldn't deny, his own pain for seeing his friend go.

"I don't need to explain anything to you, Daniel." Jack said after drinking the entire content of his glass in one swift sip.

"Like hell you do! You owe me… _Us_ that much!"

"Daniel, I suggest you calm down and sit back in your chair. You don't want to say anything you'll regret." Jack continued, uncharacteristically calmed.

Daniel's lips were tight together, and his chest revealed the speed at which he was breathing. He even took his wine and drank it all at once. Then, stood up abruptly and entered the house, sending Jack another disgusted look.

Jack's face was dark with regret for hurting Daniel and more so, for hurting Sam. Daniel he expected to voice his feelings, and Sam, well he expected the exact reaction he got from her. He looked down to the floor and then as he lifted his eyes again, met Teal'c's carefully watching him. "You're not gonna yell at me and walk inside with the others?"

"I am not, O'Neill. I find no right to judge your decision and I believe that if you made it, it is because you felt it had to be done."

Jack smiled faintly at his friend, "Thank you, T." He sighed and looked towards the inside of the house. "Should I go do some damage control?"

"If you think it is the appropriate course of action, I do." Teal'c answered bowing his head.

"Yeah," But Jack didn't move, his eyes focused emptily towards the pond in the distance.

Daniel stood frozen and silent while he leaned on the kitchen counter and watched Sam decorate the cake she had baked earlier that day. A sad smile appeared on his lips as he remembered how excited she had been that morning, reading the recipe carefully because she declared, she had never done it before, and putting all the love and dedication to Jack's favorite desert.

"Daniel, please. I'm fine, really!" Sam said, forcing a smile and looking at him quickly. She licked her fingers from the icing she had just put on the cake and placed it on the counter. "We should go back. I'm sure the steaks are carbonized by now!" As she walked by him, he grabbed her arm and stopped her, turning her to him.

"Sam, why do you do this to yourself?"

"Do what, Daniel?" She asked closing her eyes and taking a deep breath.

"Not telling Jack how you really feel."

She stared at him for a moment, watching his sad eyes mirror her own, "I already did, Daniel." And with that, she freed her arm from his grasp and walked outside into the porch.

-------

They ate in absolute silence. What had been an incredible week, ended as a miserable last and dreadful dinner together. Teal'c watched his friends with sad eyes as he saw the tumultuous emotions he knew they were all feeling and were not revealing. Over the years, he had learned to know them, study them, and understand them for who they were.

Silently, Sam stood up and picked her plate, not looking at Jack or Daniel. She went inside the house and returned with the cake, along with plates and forks, which she placed in front of Jack. "Sir," She began after clearing her throat, "I thought I'd make this as a celebration of a wonderful and unforgettable trip." Jack lifted his eyes and watched her sad face, "Now, I think we should still celebrate, and add your much deserved promotion and transfer." She smiled as truthfully as she could, and cut the biggest slice for him, placing a fork by the small plate's side, "Congratulations, Sir."

Jack nodded and returned the sad smile, "Thank you, Carter." He looked at the cake in front of him and he had to admit, it looked damn good. "I know how much effort you put into it, and I appreciate it. A lot." She gazed at him shortly and then, proceeded to cut two more pieces for her two friends.

Daniel's disgust grew stronger and a sudden, sarcastic laugh burst out of him.

The rest watched him, surprised and puzzled, as he stood up form his chair and walked to the end of the deck. "You guys are UNBELIEVABLE!"

There was silence. A long, and painful silence, as Daniel continued to laugh, more uncontrollably by the minute. "Sam, I don't want to celebrate. Jack, I don't want you to go," He breathed, "At least, not like this!" His voice was braking, and he had to take a deeper breath to control his emotions a bit. "Why…why do you have to pretend like this doesn't hurt you like hell, Sam? WHY?"

Sam's eyes were wide and she opened her mouth to speak, but Daniel didn't let her, "I don't want to hear it! I've spent eight years watching you be the perfect soldier, the perfect scientist, the perfect friend, but not once have I watched you allow yourself to be the perfect woman that I know you can be! Showing your emotions doesn't make you weak Sam, it makes you stronger."

Sam's face turned white as a sheet. She closed her eyes and looked down, ashamed as she realized he was right. He was so right, that she felt the tears rolling down her cheek.

Jack noticed and stood up, he'd had it. Daniel had pushed his last button and with clear determination he walked with the sole purpose to punch Daniel in the eye as hard as possible, but Teal'c stood in front of the two men and grabbed Jack's fist as it flew in the air, "O'Neill!" Teal'c yelled as he gazed at Jack and then turned to Daniel, "Danieljackson, you and I will take O'Neill's truck and drive to a hotel. Him and Colonelcarter have much to discuss." After a pause where nobody dared to even breathe, he spoke between gazing from Jack to Daniel, "You two will solve your differences as well, but not now and not here." He released Jack's hand and watched as Daniel walked inside the house, furious tears falling from his blue eyes. He then glanced at Sam, who had turned her back to them and cried silently by the railing. He approached her and placed his hand on her shoulder, "I will carry my cellular telephone if you require our assistance,"

She watched him from the corner of her eye and nodded. Teal'c bowed his head and exchanged a look with Jack, before he walked inside the house and closed the door behind him. Moments later, Jack and Sam heard the sound of the truck's engine and the roar of the tires against the road as their two friends drove away and left them alone to deal with the demons and walls that still stood between them.

TBC…


	4. Chapter 4

HIS NECK OF THE WOODS

CHAPTER 4

TITTLE: "His Neck of the Woods"

CHAPTER: Fourth

AUTHOR: fresitaazul

RATING: Teens

CATEGORY: Angst/UST/Romance

PAIRING: Sam and Jack

SPOILERS: Season 7 (Grace)

SUMMARY: This is the fourth chapter of "His Neck of the Woods." After Daniel and Teal'c left the cabin, Sam and Jack must deal with Jack's news and their issues.

WARNINGS: Some language and a little bit of a sexual situation.

DISCLAIMER: The characters used in this story DO NOT belong to me. I'm just borrowing them for fun. I am not getting any money for this and don't expect to either.

FEEDBACK: YES please!

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Again, thanks to my mom and my husband for their support and to all of you who continue to read my story. **

**Here goes,**

**Enjoy!**

"_What if I quit the Air Force, would it change anything or is it just an excuse?" Sam asked._

_Jack looked at her for a moment, "I would never ask you to give up your career." _

"_Because you don't feel anything for me?"_

"_Carter…"He warned._

"_I'd let you go right now if I knew,"_

"_That easy?"  
_

_She thought about how hard it had been living with those feelings for him for years, "I didn't say it would be easy…"_

The words kept repeating themselves in Sam's head as she hopelessly watched the sunset from Jack's back porch, with her body leaning against the deck's railing. Those words were the ones that she had imagined Jack say to her when she was stranded on the Prometheus more than a year ago… when she decided to move on from him. When she decided he was unattainable. Quickly after that, she had met Pete and well, she had almost ended up marrying him.

Now, after Jack had dropped the bomb on all of them announcing he would be leaving, Sam felt her thoughts all that time ago had been correct. Jack would never risk her career, or let her give it up for him. Instead, he had given up on his career and accepted a post on a place she knew he hated.

Fifteen minutes had passed since Daniel and Teal'c had left the cabin after Jack and Daniel almost beat each other up. She had her back to the house, but knew that Jack was standing there by the door, watching her, unable to speak.

"I had fantasies about this place, you know?" She finally said, still facing the red colored sky.

Jack raised his eyebrows, "F-fantasies?" He said shocked, almost in a whisper.

"Yeah, fantasies. About you and me…here. Happy."

Jack smiled sadly. He had many of those too, but due to the current state of affairs, he was not about to admit it. "Oh,"

"Every time you came here and I was there, sitting in my lab, I promised myself that one day I would get my act together and say yes to your invitation."

"You did… you said yes,"

She slowly turned around and their eyes met. There were no more tears in hers, just confusion. She realized that if they didn't talk, really talk now, any chances of them having any type of relationship, romantic or as friends, would be lost. She walked towards the wood table and sat down on her previous spot. Gazing at his still intact piece of cake, she smiled and looked up at him again. His eyes had followed her from the railing to the chair, afraid of what she might say next. "I like the surprise by the way,"

His breathing stopped. The smile he saw on her lips was nothing more than sarcastic, sad and had a bitter taste to it. He felt he deserved every little bit of it. "I know what you must be thinking and,"

"Don't." She interrupted. "You were right, it was a surprise… huge surprise."

"Sam…"

"Carter. Call me Carter. Please." She darted her eyes on his, anger and frustration deeply concentrated on them.

He felt his heart breaking. She was not gonna let him out of this easily and his plan was more definitely falling apart. "I'm not your CO anymore, there's no need for me to," He said gently.

"Yes there is." She interrupted again with a strong voice, while they looked at each other with all the years of unspoken words and feelings between them, burning against their chests so vividly he felt his eyes water at all the emotions he saw in her.

He blinked quickly and walked from the door, then sat on a chair opposite to her. He poured more wine on his glass and offered her some with a gesture, to which she nodded. Maybe getting drunk would not be smart, but some alcohol could help ease the thick tension between them. "Fine. Carter," He took a long sip of wine and sighed, "That was not the surprise."

She raised her eyebrows and drank her wine as well, "No?" She laughed bitterly, "There's more? Wow, I can't wait!"

He closed his eyes for a moment, taking in her words. She had most certainly learned a lot from him, especially his sarcasm. "You have all the right to be angry,"

"I'm not angry… Just… Surprised. Which, off course, was the intention wasn't it?"

He shook his head and breathed. Just how did he think he was gonna get out of this without her hating him? She was probably already planning on calling Teal'c to pick her up and drive her away from him as soon as she made him feel like the gigantic jerk he was. "No, it wasn't." He looked at her and smiled faintly, "I like the sarcasm, by the way,"

"Leaned from the Master," She narrowed her eyes at him and smiled sarcastically again. Then, she poured more wine into her empty glass and drank half of it in one sip.

He watched her carefully and took a sip of his drink as well, "Are you gonna let me explain this or not?"

She lifted her hands in the air, "Be my guest… SIR." Then, she drank the remains of the wine and poured more, filling the large glass to the top.

-Oh, it's gonna take some major damage control to get out of this, O'Neill- He took a deep breath and lowered his eyes, then lifted them to meet hers. She was gazing at him intentionally, expectantly. "Like I said before, my initial intention was to retire." He looked at her, expecting an angry response but all she did was look at him, her blue eyes filled again with disappointment. "Now, I know you didn't want that, but after you left my house that afternoon, I tried to think of other ways for us to be together, and there weren't any. It was either me or you leaving the Air Force, or the SGC for that matter,"

She shook her head and looked down to her wine, "So you chose for me. You decided how and where our future would be, without even bothering to fill me in first, or at least warn me about what you were about to do!" She gazed at him, "I think you owed me at least that much," She then lifted her eyes and closed them to hide the moisture that gathered there quickly.

He passed his hands through his gray hair messing it up even more than it already was, and then down to his face, trying to collect the words to make her see why he had made such a drastic decision. He couldn't find any, and he sensed the minutes passing quickly, sinking them into the heavy silence that surrounded them.

"God, Jack!" She yelled finally, "I thought we knew each other. I thought that all those times we lost ourselves in each other's eyes meant we had an agreement! A bond!" She lowered her head and whispered, "I thought you…I thought_ we_ were different."

"We _are_!" He yelled back. Then, he shot his eyes and cursed himself silently, taking another long drink of wine. "Why can't you see that I would do anything for you?"

"I don't want you to do _anything_ for me!" She felt the tears form in her eyes but she fought to keep them in while she stood from her chair, "I've had enough men in my life do that. I want you to be with me, not without me!" She breathed deeply and sat down again, "That's what is so special about us, Jack. We never stopped being who we are for the sake of the other. Why now?"

"Because I love you!" He blurted out, "No, I'm _helplessly in love_ with you!" He sat frozen, realizing he had spoken his most carefully guarded feelings. He saw her face slowly turn pink and her eyes fill with tears again. That was definitely not the way he wanted to declare his feelings for her, so he stood up embarrassed and with one more short gaze at her, turned to the door and walked inside the house, disappearing in the hallway.

She covered her face with her palms, clearing the tears as much as she could. Then she looked towards the pond in the near distance, the place where Jack would come to think about his life, his work, his son, and maybe even her. Just then, she realized his new appointment was harder for him than it was for her. Maybe he thought they could still be together, even from a physical distance because she was not under his direct chain of command. With a long breath, she cursed herself for being so selfish. To that point, all she had thought about was her feelings, her job, and her wishes. What about his? What about his love and commitment to the SGC and his friends? She knew he loved living in Colorado Springs and hated Washington D.C. She knew she would hate it if he retired and stayed at home miserably thinking of what else he could have done. So just then, she realized he had turned in his resignation knowing all too well that neither The President nor General Hammond would accept it and then he would be transferred, not having to retire after all. He had, in fact, taken the least bad choice in the end.

She bit her lip and a small true smile appeared on her lips. Looking up again, she saw him walking down the deck by the pond and stand by the edge with his hands on his pockets. She gazed at him, taking in the whole picture that was Jack O'Neill; the selfless being that had given himself up for others countless times, regardless of his own interests. Who had given her up to Pete, willing to fill his happiness with the knowledge that she would be happy, even if it meant it would not be with him. The man who would die blaming himself for the death of his son and the broken marriage that followed. The man she could not stop admiring and loving for the last eight years and for all the ones she still had left.

With great and absolute determination, she stood up and walked through the door into the house, and then out towards the pond.

Jack's head hung from his neck into his shoulders like a heavy weight within his soul. He had promised himself he would remain calm, and explain to Sam why he had taken the post in Washington D.C. Instead, he had lost all possible control and blurted out he loved her. Somehow, in his old fashioned lonely heart, he dreamed of a romantic declaration, without expecting her to say it back. Just a moment, one where there would be no rules and regulations between them, when he would be lost in her wide blue eyes, fare soft skin, and shiny blonde hair. Well, that would certainly not happen now, not with the depth of the disappointment and anger he saw in her and after having completely betrayed her trust.

He heard her steps as she approached and stood firmly, just a couple of feet behind him. She was probably watching him, pitting him for his words and his actions. With a last sigh, he collected what was left of his pride and turned to face her. "I'm sorry,"

She raised her eyebrows and smiled, "You're sorry? For what?"

"For everything." He lowered his head and turned his back to her again.

There was a long pause before Sam's legs actually reacted and walked closer to him. "You don't have to apologize, Jack," She whispered, "You didn't do anything wrong."

"Really?" He said bitterly. "If I remember correctly, I completely blew what was supposed to be our last dinner together with the guys. Then, I almost bit the crap out of Daniel and lastly, made a complete ass out of myself by," He stopped there. There was no way in hell he would remind her of the words he had spoken to her moments earlier.

She smiled again and walked even closer to him, standing by his side just inches from his arm, looking straight ahead to the water. "Come to think of it, yes you're right. You did make kinda of mess of things today,"

He turned to look at her and their eyes met. Then, he shook his head and looked down to his feet, unsure of what thoughts were going through her mind at that moment. "Kinda… more like, totally." He said and got a bright wide smile from her, which managed to raise his spirit a little.

"Maybe," She gazed at him again and turned slightly to face him, "But now I understand."

He turned as well, leaving just small space between them. He swore he could feel her warm breath in his neck and her eyes turned slightly dark. Was there something other than anger there? He couldn't tell, but he sure hoped so. "You do?"

"Yes," She touched his shoulder lightly leaving her hand there, but it felt hot and electrifying to him, and he jumped a little by the surprise contact. She smiled again at his reaction. "And, I know diplomacy is not your forte," she continued.

He gazed at her for a moment and slowly closed the small space between them, while raising his hand to touch her short hair and down to her cheek, "No, it's not." He watched her and she watched him, deeply, carefully, honestly. "Carter,"

"Sam," She corrected, "You're not my CO anymore and I'm standing in your deck about to kiss you senseless," Then she smirked, "Carter would be highly inappropriate."

"Kiss me senseless, huh?"

"Yes," She moved her hand from his shoulder to his neck and brought his head closer to her until his lips and hers were only half an inch apart. "Your last chance to run, Jack. After this, there is no turning back," She whispered huskily but seriously.

He smiled and looked straight into her eyes, replying to her statement. There was no power on Earth or beyond, for that matter, that would move him away from her.

Then with their mutual silent agreement, desire took over and their mouths met urgently without hesitation. He snaked his arms around her shoulders and waist, bringing her body as close to him as was physically possible.

Her arms wrapped around his neck, while one hand caressed his short hair wildly and desperately. Their tongues clashed against one another, their lips sucked and licked with need and passion, and their teeth bit with hunger and lust. Moments later, when the urge to breath separated them, they joined their foreheads and smiled together.

"Sam I…" He began, his breathing rushed and heavy, his eyes dark and strong.

"Shush… you don't have to say anything now," She replied, with the same rushed breathing and desire.

"Oh, but I do," He gazed at her, separating his forehead from hers but keeping her crushed against him, "If we don't go inside, we'll be eaten alive by these mosquitoes," He slapped his neck quickly, killing the insect with his hand.

She laughed and kissed his lips softly, "You're right. Inside it is," She looked at him and silently walked hand in hand towards the cabin disappearing through the front door, while the night fell gently behind them.

TBC….

Tell me what you think!


	5. Chapter 5

HIS NECK OF THE WOODS

CHAPTER 5

TITTLE: "His Neck of the Woods"

CHAPTER: Fifth. Final chapter.

AUTHOR: fresitaazul

RATING: OLDER TEENS for sexual situations and sexual innuendo.

CATEGORY: Angst/Romance

PAIRING: Sam and Jack

SPOILERS: Season 9 (Avalon)

SUMMARY: This is the fifth and final chapter of "His Neck of the Woods." Sam and Jack together fishing at his cabin! What else can I say? Please feel free to fill in the blanks.

WARNINGS: language, sexual situations and sexual innuendo. Read further at your own discretion.

DISCLAIMER: The characters used in this story DO NOT belong to me; I'm just borrowing them for fun. I am not gaining any money for this and don't expect to either.

FEEDBACK: Always welcome, thank you.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Thanks to my mom and my husband for their support. **

**To Lennie, for your help and advise on this final chapter. I love what you did to polish the final installment of this story; again, thank you so much! I wouldn't be posting this completely satisfied if it hadn't been for you. I will forever be sincerely grateful.**

**To all of you who continue to read my story, your reviews and true encouragement have made it what it is today. Without that, it's meaning would not be genuine and I feel humbled and deeply appreciative to all my loyal readers. Let's hope that we are rewarded with some real goodies from our favorite TV couple this upcoming Season, that way we can finally let go of our breathe and have even more inspiration to continue writing and reading fan fiction. Not that there isn't enough, but more can't hurt. **

**That said, sit back and enjoy the ride kids!**

There was a first time for everything in life, Sam thought. Like the first time she spoke a word and she was stared at in amusement by her proud parents; there was also the first time she rode a bike and successfully made a trip for longer than a few feet from where her father stood, watching that her fall would not be as terrible and as traumatizing as she and he both dreaded it could be; of course, she couldn't forget the first time she had a crush on that cute boy who sat across from her in math class and then managed to break her heart in the most miserable of ways, by kissing her best friend during prom night; she also recalled the first time she got drunk with her girlfriends and made a complete fool of herself, only to regret absolutely everything she said and did the day after and swore she would never drink alcohol again in her life. And then… then there was the first time she made love to Jack O'Neill.

As she lay on her side with open eyes, she watched his exhausted but satisfied post-orgasmic features, those dark brown orbs blinking lazily as he tried to focus on her, and a pair of strong hands tiredly but possessively caressing her back and shoulders, sending shivers with every intimate touch he offered her. She knew there would be no way to erase the monumental grin that spread across her face and honestly, she didn't think she wanted to, as he looked at her with the sexiest and most penetrating gaze she could imagine. And that got her, that long lasting look they exchanged with one another expanding the beauty of their lovemaking, but this time with their eyes, something she didn't think was physically possible.

Yes, Sam thought, first times could be pretty great after all.

After losing track of time and realizing they had been hypnotized into one another for more than could be normal, she moved her hands and explored his body again with great detail. Her bright blue eyes broke the spell for a moment as she lowered them to study his flushed face, starting with his masculine chin and followed by his thin, chewable lips. She raised her stare to admire his perfectly shaped nose and as her eyes traveled higher, she met a pair of brown ones looking lovingly at her. She grinned even wider then, and kissed him long and softly on the lips.

"You're such a cliché," Sam said, after a long but content moment, as she drew back a little to gaze at him.

"Yes, well… just don't tell anyone, huh?" Jack answered as his hands kept roaming along the length of her body, stroking her soft skin greedily.

"So."

"So…" His answer was vague, as his attention traveled down and stopped in the general direction of her naked breasts, quickly followed by his wandering hands.

She followed his gaze and licked her lips, enjoying the freedom and the shameless way with which he was devouring her with his eyes and touch. "You know, there is more to me that just boobs."

"Don't really care at the moment."

"Let me bring a bowl to collect your drool then."

"Now that would be a problem since you'd have to leave this bed to bring it." He brought her closer to him and began kissing her neck erotically. "I can't allow that, Colonel. You're staying here for a while."

She laughed and curled at the sensations he was awakening in her once again. "A while? How long will that be?"

"Haven't decided yet." The kissing continued but this time he shifted his body to land on top of her. "Sam." Her name was voiced with adoration and pride.

"Hum?" Sam murmured in between moans from the wonders he was already doing to her body. "Oh, God! Jack…"

"This is great," he groaned with a smile.

"G-Great?" she echoed with effort, as she moved her hips to fit his.

"O.k. then, more than great. It's pretty damn sweet!" He shut his eyes as the physical sensation exceeded any kind of logic. "Ah!" he exclaimed.

"Agree." She surprised him by turning them over and resting her weight on top of his without breaking the intimate contact beneath. "I like this better."

"Why doesn't that surprise me?"

"Got any objections, General?" she asked hoarsely, thrusting her hips and moving them in slow circles as she sat up and straddled him.

"None whatsoever." With both hands, he brought her face to him and kissed her soundly.

After another passionate and satisfying lovemaking session, she rested her head on his stomach while she played with the soft grey hairs that spread along his flat abdomen. "I don't know if I'm ever gonna get enough of you," she whispered after a moment, breaking the comfortable silence.

"Sam, even though that is one of the best things you can say to me, y'know, because of my age and all," she giggled against his muscles, "I'm sure you will. Many, many times!"

"Doubt it. We've got many years to make up for." Her voice had a low trace of sadness within, even though she tried to mask it as much as she could.

He grabbed her shoulders and gently pulled her higher to meet his eyes. "Samantha?"

She raised her eyebrows and smiled shyly. If he hadn't called her Sam in years, Samantha was absolutely missing from his vocabulary. He noticed her astonishment and shrugged. "What? I love your name, always have."

"Somehow I thought you loved Carter more," she gave him an evil glare, "at least, that's what I heard you scream just minutes ago."

He blushed and rolled his eyes. "I DO NOT scream!" he said indignantly.

"Yes, you do," she teased.

"Not."

"Do."

"Not."

"Do."

"Not."

"Ahgh!" she yelled at last. "You are impossible, Jack O'Neill."

"I win!" he exclaimed proudly.

She slapped his shoulder playfully and laughed - How could the man be so annoying but so incredibly adorable at the same time? She sure hoped she had enough time to figure that one out. An internal grin appeared and revealed itself through her eyes as the thought of getting to know Jack the way she had always wanted was really happening.

"Wheels are turning, Sam." She shook her head to look at him as he grinned. "You're thinking. A lot!"

"Oh, yeah," she smiled, "sorry."

"Don't be." He brought her closer to him, as they snuggled happily into each other's naked skin.

"You don't mind me thinking a lot?" she asked, as he started to drift into a peaceful sleep.

Opening his eyes with great effort, he turned his head to face her and smirked. "Nope. I learned how to turn you off and on a long time ago."

She sat up with wide-open eyes and stared at him as a smug smile crossed his face entirely. "Well, that's good to know!"

"Oh, please! Like you didn't know?" he responded with a chuckle.

She shook her head again and narrowed her eyes, still looking at him as he pretended to fall asleep. "You've never enjoyed it?"

"Your thinking?" he asked innocently, with eyes still closed. "Well, yeah, of course I did, still do. In fact, when you talk techno babble…" he trailed off and remained quiet.

After expecting him to finish the sentence but the words never actually coming, she pushed his shoulder a little, forcing him to open his eyes. "Jack?"

He raised his eyebrows and swallowed a laugh.

"When I talk techno babble what?" she asked.

He sat up to meet her questioning face and looked at her with passion and intensity. "You're the hottest, most erotic thing I have ever seen."

She was taken aback by his answer, obviously expecting him to say how extremely boring he thought her scientific explanations were. "You," she cleared her throat, "you don't think it's boring and confusing?"

"Sure I do. But, you look so damn sexy when you get all happy and excited about your little doohickeys, and theories, and… stuff." She widened her eyes even more. "After a while, I just focus on you, really not paying attention to what you're saying."

Her jaw dropped to an impossible low, while her eyes almost popped out of her face.

"Jack! Honestly, I'm right here! It's me you're telling this to!" She was in complete shock at his sudden confession.

He laughed and fell back to the bed, while she remained frozen on her spot. "You are so cute, Sam. So cute."

She turned her head and met his happy and relaxed gaze, an expression she had never seen on Jack O'Neill's face. With a long sigh, she finally laughed with him and let herself fall onto the mattress by his side. If her suffering and embarrassment made him happy that night, then so be it. She knew that, after all, he knew her better than she even knew herself. "You know, anyone would think that after all these years I would already know you."

"You do." He kissed her hair as she settled her head on the curve of his shoulder. "More than anybody ever will."

She lifted her head once again to look at him as her blue eyes met his brown ones. "I love you."

"I love you, too."

That was that: simple, complete, important and true. No mystery, no shame and no emotional over thinking, just an honest and warm exchange. A verbal expression of what their bodies and souls had already told each other earlier that night, while sharing the bliss of a tension that had finally been broken. It was a re-affirmation of what years of friendship and mutual respect and admiration had built, without expectations of undying love declarations or promises of dreams to be fulfilled. They kissed one final time before giving in to the call of the night, closing their eyes and enjoying the longing for the days that were yet to come.

The next morning Jack was up early making breakfast. Not just coffee and toast, but he had managed to work on scrambled eggs, bacon, fruit and blueberry bagels, the ones that Sam would kill for. She appeared from the hallway, dressed only in a white t-shirt slightly covered by a long gray wool sweater.

She stopped suddenly as she found him mixing the eggs in a bowl and taking a big bite out of a crispy piece of bacon. Automatically, he turned and their eyes met, lost in each other without fear or hesitation, and he enjoyed how nice it felt. He smiled at her as she walked towards him and wrapped her arms around his neck, while his circled her waist.

"Morning," she whispered with a grin.

"Morning," he echoed, and kissed her mouth ardently.

"You're up early," she said afterwards, picking a piece of bacon herself and leaning against the counter.

"I thought I'd fix breakfast to make up for dinner last night."

She tilted her head and smiled. "You talk to the guys yet?"

His eyes narrowed immediately and he finished his task with the eggs, appearing to be very concentrated and interested in the task. "Sorta."

She raised her eyebrows and looked at him questioningly. "Sorta, as in you talked to Teal'c but not to Daniel."

Looking up and holding her gaze for a moment, he sighed before pouring the eggs into the skillet. "He wouldn't talk to me and I'm not gonna beg." With expert hands, he maneuvered the eggs and poured coffee into the two black ceramic mugs.

Sam rolled her eyes and took the coffee mug he offered her. "Jack, this is ridiculous! You know him and how emotional he can get!"

"Well, that's his problem now, isn't it?" A long stare came afterwards as he sipped from his coffee and leaned against the counter across from her.

She looked down and said nothing. This was the typical Jack O'Neill reaction, not dealing with his emotions once again.

He noticed her silence and lowered the fire on the stove while the eggs cooked, placing his cup on the side. Then, he approached her and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her to him. "Hey, I'm sorry."

Sam gazed at him carefully and shook her head. "Don't apologize to me, Jack. Apologize to him." She saw him cringe and sighed, "Why is that so difficult?"

"It's not difficult!" He blew a breath and looked down before returning his eyes to her general direction. "Look, he's the one who crossed the line by saying those things to you."

"What things? That I'm always the perfect everything _but_ the perfect woman?" she repeated Daniel's words and Jack pulled back frowning, resting against the fridge. "You know he was referring to me running away from a home and a family, don't you?"

"I don't give a damn what he was referring to. You are a perfect woman the way you are, Sam. To me, you're more of a woman than any other woman I've met in my life."

Her heart stopped for a moment at his sudden compliment and she blushed slightly.

"Jack?" she managed to mutter as her heart started to beat again, but then threatened to jump out of her chest.

"Yes, Sam. Everything you do is part of your unique beauty. You don't need a man, or a house, or a bunch of kids running around to define you as a woman, or as a person for that matter." He shook his head and looked down to his feet feeling the disgust and anger rise again from within him. "What Daniel said to you was plain offensive and I was shocked and, to say the least, pissed off to hear that coming from him, someone who should know you better." He sighed and met her eyes again, raising his eyebrows and shrugging. "Well, I guess I learned he doesn't."

Sam's mouth had turned unbelievably dry and her blood had stopped flowing through her body; she followed Jack with her gaze, as he stood silent by the stove, turning the eggs and checking the rest of the bacon as it finished cooking. Could it be possible that her ex-CO knew her so deeply that she was even able to fool herself into thinking she needed all those things in her life to make her complete? – God! She had broken up with Pete because he was pushing those things on her, and she had admitted it to Jack the afternoon she came to see him at his house. She felt like a coward then, and regretted being so afraid to accept her life as it was. Yes, she wanted more, but that didn't mean she couldn't have it all. Yes, she thought, there was always a way and Jack, more than anyone, knew this for certain. She stared at him as he casually served the eggs onto the two plates, and placed the bacon, fruit and a blueberry bagel on the side.

He lifted his head feeling her eyes darted on him and asked with a sided and puzzled smile, as he met her blue eyes, "What?"

She was mesmerized by the sight of the man who stood inches from her, as he cooked her breakfast the morning after they had first made love and declared his true love to her by admitting to his real admiration and respect for her. She smiled and closed her eyes to block the tears from betraying her will by falling down her face; she was turning into such a crier these days!

After a long moment, she opened her eyes again knowing for certain what she had to say. "I really do love you, Jack."

He smiled as he discovered that her eyes revealed even more than what her words said. "C'mere." He took her in his arms for a heart-warming embrace, and nuzzled his face into her neck, like he had done for years. Caressing her hair, he whispered in her ear, "I know." With a soft kiss on the top of her head, he gently pulled her back just enough to look into her eyes but not too much to break the closeness between them. "I really do love you too, Sam. You know that, right?"

"I know," she said with a smile. "Thank you, Jack. I don't know how I've been so blind."

"You haven't been blind," he smiled and rested his forehead on hers, "just… misguided." He kissed her lips once again and clapped his hands. "Alright! You ready for my deluxe breakfast?"

"Does it include anything cooked with beer?"

He rolled his eyes and carried the plates to the small dinning table. "Oh, for cryin' out loud, Carter! You know it does." He placed her plate in front of her and sat by her side, setting his own food close by.

"Aren't you wondering what the surprise is, Sam?" Jack started casually, as he buttered his toast.

Her senses became fully aware and a grin appeared on her face. "Yes, Jack. Please tell, what is it?"

He swallowed the food in his mouth and cleared his throat. "Dr. Phillip Benjamin sent me a third request for the approval of a transfer for a certain Lt. Colonel to Area 51." He looked down from the piece of bread he held and then met her eyes. "Y'know, the one we discussed some weeks ago?"

"Yes…" she pronounced warily.

"Well," he took a deep breath and took her hand in his. "Sam, it's your choice. You can remain at the SGC and keep your duties as SG-1's CO." He sipped some of his coffee, then continued, "Or, you can take the position at Area 51 and direct the research team there." He leaned closer to her and passed his long fingers through her short blonde hair. "Basically, you can do whatever you want. I will not stand in your way on this one anymore. General Landry, who will take my place at the SGC, will need your decision in two weeks and you will always have an open door to return to either one if, let's say, events should change." He watched her pale face carefully as she held her bagel with a shaky hand. "Sam?"

The bagel slipped from her fingers and landed on the floor, waking her from her daze. She blinked repeatedly and swallowed hard. "Oh, Jack, this…this…"

He raised his eyebrows and smiled warmly. "This is all true. Dr. Benjamin and Hank Landry are fighting each other to get you! Made me jealous at first, let me tell ya."

She giggled softly and lowered her eyes becoming serious once again. "You know I want to spend some time with Cassie, don't you?"

"I do. And I think you should."

A single tear fell down her cheek as she gazed at him with love and gratefulness. "Thank you, Jack."

"There's nothing to thank me for, Sam. You are the most brilliant person I know and you deserve the world. I know you want time for yourself, so I can't think of any reason why I should deny that." He bit his lower lip and looked at her with guilt. "I'm sorry I gave you such a hard time about it before. It's just that…"

She placed her finger softly on his mouth. "Shush, don't." She smiled and leaned over to kiss him. "I know exactly why you did it. And you know I have never questioned your reasons."

"Something I will never quite understand, by the way."

She laughed and caressed his rebel hair. "Well, let's just say I respect and admire you more than you know."

With a long and determined gaze, they smiled at each other and turned their attention to the food once again, as they enjoyed breakfast in a comfortable and ecstatic silence.

Later that day, Teal'c and Daniel arrived to say their goodbyes to Jack before he left to officially take over as head of Home World Security in Washington. At first, Daniel and Jack did not even look at each other, until Sam hugged Daniel tightly and without words forgave him for all he blamed himself for.

He turned to her with regretful eyes, and smiled. "Sam, you have to believe me. I am sorry. I don't think for one second you're not a perfect woman. You are, more than it is possible. It's just that," he sighed, "it hurt me so bad to see you give up your happiness once again."

"Daniel, I know. You don't have to explain this."

"Yes, I do." He turned to look at Jack, who had remained quiet since Daniel had entered the cabin but watched with intense eyes as he made his amends with Sam. "I won't explain why I wanted to kill Jack." This made everyone smile, except Jack, who just raised his eyebrows. "But you, Sam… you are the glue that holds the three of us together. You didn't deserve my anger and frustration."

"That's right… _she didn't_!" Jack finally said, as he stood up from the couch and returned from the kitchen with a new beer in his hand. "You still want to kill me, Daniel?" he asked, as he approached the younger man and gazed at him warily.

Daniel tilted his head and shook it, as he felt Jack's arms tighten around him, pulling him into a hug. "I'll miss you too, Space Monkey."

As surprise and relief washed over him, Daniel accepted the embrace and tapped Jack's back in return. After a moment, the two men parted and Jack handed the other a beer.

"Still want to kill you," he finally said, "but only because I was really looking forward to trying Sam's cake."

"Oh! It was good, believe me!" Jack exclaimed after a long sip of the cold drink he had picked up from the coffee table.

"You ate it all? When?" Daniel said, amazed.

"Well…" Jack started, "we kinda… brought it to bed and," he exchanged looks with Sam and smirked, "we… used it as," another pause, "ammunition… y'know." The wide eyes from the two men and a blushed face from the woman across, allowed him to continue. "In a food fight. Then, for other purposes…"

Daniel blushed, cleared his throat and frowned not looking at either person involved in the act just mentioned. "Eww!"

He turned to Teal'c, who was raising one eyebrow and, he could have sworn, smirking in delight. "Teal'c, let's get outta here. I don't think I'll ever be ready to hear anymore of this."

The two men turned to the door, closely followed by Jack and Sam, who wrapped their arms around each other. Daniel watched them as he opened the door and smiled tenderly. "You two try your best to be happy. God knows you deserve it,"

"We will, Daniel, I promise," Sam said as she hugged the man she loved as her younger brother.

Then he turned to Jack and shook his hand. "Give us a call sometime. Don't forget about us," Daniel said to Jack, as he felt his eyes water.

"You're kidding, right? I'm sure I'll call you everyday to kick your ass over the phone! Ya think I don't already know the messes you'll get yourself into?" The two men smiled, while Sam and Teal'c exchanged looks and smiles, as well. "Just, try not to get killed again, will ya? I doubt your dear friend, Oma, will offer you ascension a third time."

"I'll try my best, Jack," Daniel said and stepped out the door. Picking up his bag, he started walking towards the car, but turned to wait for Teal'c.

Teal'c and Sam hugged quietly, as they smiled at each other and the big man looked at her as a proud older brother. "You look more beautiful than ever, ColonelCarter," he finally proclaimed. "I can see the heavy weight from your shoulders has been lifted and new hope has been born. I am most pleased." He bowed his head and got a tender kiss on the cheek from Sam, as she brushed her fingers over her face to clean the tears that suddenly appeared.

"T!" Jack said, as he pulled the Jaffa into his arms and tapped his back solidly. "You tell Bra'tac I'll be rooting for you guys."

"Indeed I will, O'Neill." Teal'c watched his friend and gave him the biggest smile any of them had ever seen on the large man's face. "We have accomplished our purpose, O'Neill, and I will always be in your debt for your leadership and friendship. We are brothers." He looked at him serious and with sincere nostalgia. "You will be missed."

Jack was taken aback by his words and felt his own heart tear up. Truth be told, he loved those three more than life itself, and leaving them was not easy. "Backatcha, buddy." He turned to Sam who was looking at him with adoration. "I'll be here. We'll be here." He smiled, "In my neck of the woods. Always."

Teal'c bowed his head in understanding and joined Daniel at the end of the steps, as both men waved their last goodbye to the man who had earned a second chance in life with a woman who would love him until the end of time.

For the next few days, the couple shared and took pleasure in their newfound love to make up for the years lost and the days to come when they would be forced apart. At the end, the special transportation arrived indeed, when a beam of light picked up the two as they waited on the deck by the pond, and landed them at the entrance of Jack's house in Colorado Springs.

Sam stayed with him to help with the moving arrangements and they made love every chance they could before the dreaded goodbye a week later. Fifteen days after that, she was due to report to Area 51 to take over the research position she was longing for, and after discussing her decision with Daniel and Teal'c, they were all startled to know each was ready to walk a new path; the archeologist revealed he would be joining the mission heading to Atlantis. Teal'c, on the other hand, had chosen to help Bra'tac with the new Jaffa nation forming in Dakara. And Jack, well, he was already drowned with meetings and problems in Washington.

As Sam closed the door of her small house for the final time, she looked around with a heavy heart but an open soul. She knew it wouldn't be the end, but the beginning of something new, something she was hoping for since the day the discovery of the Stargate was revealed to her and she joined a team called SG-1. She smiled deeply when she remembered the day she saw Jack O'Neill for the first time, back when his hair was still brown and his face was traced with endless sadness and regret. A shiver passed through her spine as she recalled her first step through the event horizon and the wonder that Gate Travel meant to her, even to this day. The memory of the day she met the young Dr. Daniel Jackson and his beautiful and naïve wife, Sha're, made her eyes water. She prayed for all those who had been lost to them throughout those difficult but breathtaking eight years. Janet, Martouf, Ska'ra, Sha're, her dad and Selmac, and all the men and women who gave their lives for a war that was in recess now, but she knew would start again.

Cassie, who was waiting for her in the rented moving truck, noticed Sam's pensive features and she quickly opened the door and joined her by pulling her senior into a hug. "It'll be o.k, Sam, I know it."

Sam allowed the tears to fall as she hugged the young girl she loved so much. "Yes, I know, Cass, I know." She kissed her cheek as both of them looked towards the house one more time before starting their walk to the big truck and to the new challenges that awaited them. She smiled and started the engine, set her sunglasses against her eyes and smiled in Cassie's direction. "You know, Jack was right. His neck of the woods will always be here waiting for us."

"Sam?" the girl asked confused. "Here where?"

"The Stargate, of course. It will bring us together again, you'll see."

"You've got to admit, Sam, Jack is almost always right," Cassie explained casually.

"Yup. Gotta love him for that." Sam responded, and with one final exchange of grins, they drove away leaving their past behind and heading to their new unknown future, one she was really looking forward to.

FIN


End file.
